A Method of Teaching
by LonelyMuse
Summary: "But that's the thing, my sweet little tenshi, you will mess up again. And how will you learn if I don't teach you your lesson?" Tendershipping. Warnings: violence, rape, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

**Warnings: This story contains violence/blood, rape and yaoi**

* * *

><p><em>A Method of Teaching<em>

* * *

><p>The white-haired boy quietly opened the door to the apartment, quickly slipping inside before shutting it behind him. The boy's lithe frame was shaking as he looked around the room, hoping that maybe luck had decided to grace him with its present, and that his yami wouldn't be home. Tentatively he took a few steps forward, and when no one called out to him, he quickly made his way to his room before swiftly shutting the door.<p>

At least, he tried to shut the door, when it was roughly pushed open, causing the hikari to stumble back a few feet, mocha eyes widening in pure terror.

"Why hello there my little _tenshi_," the spirit spit out mockingly, and the small boy could do nothing more than cower in fear, backing up a few steps only to find his back to a wall. The angelic boy felt his pulse quicken as the demon that was almost a mirror image of him, save for the sharper features and angled hair, approached.

"And where, may I ask, have you been all this time, little Ryou?" The demon asked menacingly as he came to a stop directly before the boy, leering down as his hikari, who, even through the panic and fear, tried to stutter out an answer.

"I-I just-I f-f-forgot about a s-school project and-and h-had to go over t-t-to Yugi's after-" Ryou cut of with a gasp as Bakura struck out hard and fast, backhanding his light across the face. Ryou kept his wide mocha eyes, brimming with fear, turned towards the floor as his darkness snarled at him with a mocking tone.

"You know, I could have sworn that I've told you this before, Yadonushi, to always come home right after school. And to stay away from those stupid little friends of yours. I have told you this before, haven't I?" Bakura asked sharply, as Ryou nodded his head, to afraid to look up.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Bakura shouted as he gripped Ryou's shoulder and slammed the small boy up against the wall with enough force to whip his head back, making stars burst before his eyes.

"Y-Yes, you t-t-told me not t-to…" Ryou said, looking his cruel yami in the eyes, finding no sympathy or mercy in their brown, almost crimson depths. He could feel tears start to leak from his eyes, readying himself for the pain that would come next.

"I tell you not to do something, and yet you go ahead and do it anyways? Why would you disobey me Ryou, you know what happens when you don't listen…" The demon said, as a cruel smile appeared on his face and he released one of Ryou's shoulders as he pulled something from his pocket.

Ryou caught a glimpse of the switchblade in his sadistic yami's hand before he shut his eyes tightly, whispering, "Please Bakura, I'm s-sorry, I w-won't m-m-mess up again, I p-promise."

"But that's the thing, my sweet little tenshi, you will mess up again. And how will you learn if I don't teach you your lesson?"

Ryou could feel the cold of the blade at his throat and tried to smother the sobs rising from his chest. Bakura dragged the blade lightly along his lights throat, just enough to draw blood but not nearly enough to kill, before lifting the blade from his throat and instead placing the tip at the top of Ryou's arm and digging the blade in ever so slightly.

"You won't ever learn unless I punish you Ryou." The thief said like it was logic, simple and twisted logic, as he pushed the blade against the angels pale arm and dragged it down, letting crimson spill across the porcelain skin.

Ryou whimpered in pain, struggling in his yami's firm grip but to no avail. The blade burned a trail down his arm, and than the other, and Ryou knew that his stomach would be next, or maybe his back. But he was surprised when the cold bite of metal did not return, and the pressure on his arms was let up.

Tentatively he opened his eyes, not daring to hope that his "punishment" was over. Cracking his eyes open ever so slightly, Ryou could see a strange gleam in Bakura's eyes, one that he couldn't quite place, but that sent shivers down his spine none the less.

"But I always punish you like this, don't I yadunoshi? Every time you disobey me I try to teach you your lesson like this, but it never works. Maybe…maybe it's time to try a new kind of punishment…" As the spirit trailed of Ryou finally place the clouded look in his yami's eye. Lust. And Ryou feared what was coming more than anything else, as he tried to get away from the demon, only to again be slammed against the wall as Bakura crushed his lips to the angels, using the smaller's surprise to his advantage as he forced Ryou's mouth open and let his tongue explore the moist cavern.

Pinning Ryou's body against the wall with his own, Bakura tangled his hand in Ryou's soft locks, all but shoving his tongue down the hikari's throat before pulling away.

"Maybe this will teach you to disobey me." Bakura whispered throatily before he threw Ryou onto the bed and jumped on top of him, again attacking the lights mouth with his own. The jolt from being thrown to the bed broke Ryou out of the shocked daze he had been in as he quickly starting struggling again, desperate to get away from his yami.

_He can't be serious! _Ryou thought frantically, unable to even breathe with the way Bakura was viciously ravaging his mouth. _He can't actually mean to rape me…_Ryou knew his thoughts were stupid, of course the spirit meant to rape him. Ryou could already feel how aroused the spirit had become, as he straddled the angel.

Soon, Bakura broke away from Ryou's mouth, licking his way down Ryou's jawline and across his neck.

"P-please Bakura, s-s-stop this..." Ryou pleaded uselessly, struggling helplessly against the immovable spirit.

"If I stop now Ryou, you'll never learn, and if you don't stop struggling now I swear to Ra I will make this punishment that much harder." Almost to emphasize his words, the demon bit down on the delicate skin of Ryou's neck, drawing blood which he greedily sucked up, loving the taste of his light, who had stopped struggling beneath him, scared of what more the yami would do.

"That's much better Ryou…" Bakura said while moving his head to lick up and down Ryou's arms, which were still coated in blood from the assault before. Ryou shuddered beneath him, as the probing tongue made the gashes burn and he felt a whimper rise from his throat before it was quickly swallowed up by Bakura's hungry lips, which were once again latched tightly onto Ryou's.

The spirit moaned into his lights mouth as he grinded his hips into the boys beneath him, shuddering at the pleasure it gave him and wanting so much more. Quickly Bakura released Ryou's lips and went to work on the hikari's pants, unzipping them and pulling them off, boxers and all.

Ryou was crying harder now, trying to stop from all out sobbing as the tears coursed down his cheeks. "P-please don't B-B-Bakura." He managed to stutter out as his yami undid his own pants, pulling them off and than stepping out of his boxers. Ryou could now see the completely exposed spirit and his arousal. It was big, and Ryou could hardly imagine how painful this was going to be.

"Maybe you should have thought of this before you disobeyed me." The spirit said as he forcibly spread the angel's legs apart, positioning himself at Ryou's entrance. "Baku-AHH!" Ryou screamed as Bakura pushed into him without warning. It hurt, oh god it hurt, as Bakura pushed in up to the hilt before pulling out almost all the way and shoving back in.

The yami's moans of pleasure were drown out by the hikari's ear splitting screams of pain. It felt like he was being torn in two as Bakura's pace quickened and he pounded into the boy beneath him, uncaring for the torture he was putting the boy through.

As he continued to pound into his light, Bakura captured his lips in another kiss, swallowing the screams with his own moans as he went harder and harder, feeling so close to peaking.

Ryou felt his torn insides burn as Bakura finally came inside of him, collapsing on the small boy, both panting heavily, one from pain and one from pleasure. After a moment of just laying there, the thief pulled out from Ryou before standing up and pulling his clothes back on. Ryou rolled onto his side, curling in on himself as he felt what must have been blood and semen leak from his entrance, coating his legs in the sickly substance as it soaked into the bed.

A shudder rolled through his body as he felt his yami lean over him, breath hot in his ear as he whispered, "Did you learn your lesson?"

A shudder rolled through Ryou's body before he could answer, "Y-yes..."

"And are you going to disobey me again?" Bakura asked, the gleefully sadistic tone in his voice sickening.

"N-no, never, I-I promise…"

"Good, I'm glad you understand, my sweet little tenshi, because you know how much I hate to see you in pain." The Demon whispered as he, almost sweetly, kissed his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright people, so what did you think? This is the first time I've ever written something lemony-is rape considered a lemon?-well, if it is, than this is my first lemon and I'd really love to know how I did, soooooo, reviews make the world go round, at least my world anyways, and I would love some feedback!<strong>


End file.
